A primary objective of the Society for Epidemiologic Research (SER) is to encourage and foster the professional development of students of epidemiology and young investigators. This objective has been met by providing a forum for interaction with other students and senior epidemiologists for doctoral level students working on theses that utilize various types of epidemiologic studies in a number of different substantive areas but with an emphasis on cancer. This has been accomplished by conducting a one-day Student Workshop for 12 students on the day before to the SER annual scientific meeting in June of each year. The first workshop began in 1977 and has been conducted continuously for 22 years. The purpose of the workshop is to provide students of epidemiology an opportunity to have their thesis work reviewed, critiqued, and discussed by senior epidemiologists and teachers who are currently productive researchers in the "real world" and who have a variety of epidemiologic, clinical, and methodological expertise in a supportive and constructive atmosphere. The President-Elect of SER is the Student Workshop Chair. Four faculty members are chosen, consisting of accomplished epidemiologists and mentors, working in various areas of epidemiology. Epidemiology students involved in any stage of thesis-level research, from design to analysis, are eligible to apply. From an average pool of 45 applicants, 12 students are selected based on a blind review of their research protocols. Each faculty is assigned 3 protocols to review, to evaluate in depth, and lead the discussion at the workshop. All students and faculty participate in the discussion of all presentations. The success and value of these workshops has been clearly demonstrated by the consistent yearly pool of new applicants, the written letters of evaluation from current participants, the written letters of support and strong academic track records of past participants.